Kit
Kit is a trainer in the Kalos region specializing in Mega Evolution, and also a part-time breeder. Originally from Unova, she moved to Kalos to travel alongside her best friend Starka on their very first Pokemon journey. Appearance Kit has a slightly athletic build from her travels, and has a few curves with an average bust size. She has blue hair that has changed styles several times during her journey. It started off as very long, then tied back in two pigtails to commemorate reaching the halfway point on their journey. After an incident during their final fight with Team Flare, it was cut short, and she's since kept it in a short bob style. She has golden eyes, but keeps them hidden with green colored contacts. She tends to wear sporty and basic styles of clothing, and isn't afraid of wearing loud, bright colors. Her clothes tend to favor either magenta and aqua colors, or orange, blue, and white colors. When the mood strikes her, however, she doesn't mind wearing more elegant and exotic clothes with muted colors, or even dresses and skirts. Personality Kit is a bubbly, down-to-earth tomboy who has a thirst for adventure and new opportunities. Holding her head high, she appears very bold and confident to everyone around her, and she loves to chat up everyone she meets. She can be a bit blunt with her words and has a strong sense of what most would call 'idealistic' justice, but she means well. She's very protective of her friends and family, and won't hesitate to jump in and defend them if needed. She can also have a very serious side to her if certain topics come up. Her missing father is a sensitive topic, and her chipper personality will do a complete 180 at the mention of Plasma. She's very cold and bitter towards the group, and will either change the topic as soon as it's mentioned, or break into a vicious rant against them. Biography Pre-PAC Kit was born and raised in Castelia City by her parents for most of her life. Kit’s father is a Pokemon researcher—not well-known like the regional professors, but has made great strides in advancing Pokemon research and knowledge as we know it today; and Kit’s mother is a famous Rhyhorn racer. Kit was a very loud and outspoken girl in Nimbasa Trainer Academy, and due to the bullying that resulted from this, she was pulled out in middle school and homeschooled by her parents. She grew a strong bond with her parents due to not having any friends in the city. As a result of this, she became much more driven to travel the world with Pokemon like they did. One day, Kit found an injured messenger Fletchling in the city. Once she and her parents restored it to full health, they found the owners of the Fletchling: Starka’s mother, who was a close friend of Kit’s mother in the past. After reuniting the Fletchling with her owners, Kit and Starka became fast friends and penpals, keeping in touch for the years to come. Years later as a young teen, Kit found and took in another injured Pokemon--this time, an abandoned baby Torchic. Kit nursed it back to health, and soon she and the baby Torchic--nicknamed 'Torch', became completely inseparable. Everywhere she went, her devoted pet Torch would be right behind her. This caught the unwanted attention of the darker sorts in the city, attracted to the sight of a rare Pokemon almost never seen in Unova. Months later, Kit was wandering around the city with Torch, where she was ambushed by vicious thugs. She was dragged off the street and beaten severely, helpless against the gang attacking them. Torch bravely jumped in to defend her, but also took serious injuries. When hope seemed lost and the gang was about to steal her Torchic, a trainer came and knocked out the thugs--only to challenge her to a battle afterwards. Backed into a corner, Torch stood to protect his master once more. The resulting battle was too much for Torch, and he succumbed to his injuries. Kit was left broken and lost at her Torchic's death, questioning the path she had wanted to follow as a trainer. She was found by the youth N, who encouraged her to join his cause to free Pokemon from the hands of malicious trainers like the one she had just faced. Enticed by his words, Kit joined Team Plasma in the hopes of preventing any more Pokemon casualties like Torch. During her time in Plasma, Kit refused to use any Pokemon. She didn't want to lower herself to the 'standards of a trainer', and constantly bickered with the other grunts due to it. She became known as the 'Azure Fox Katrina' for her sharp wit and sneaky tactics in the group. Eventually, she found out that Ghetsis' aim wasn't what it appeared, and she had made a terrible mistake joining Plasma. But before she could quit Plasma outright, she was caught by the Shadow Triad and painfully punished for overhearing that confidential information. She was thrown back into Castelia's alleys where she was originally found, battered and left for dead. When she was found by police, her memory of her time spent in Plasma was broken up and blocked out due to the trauma. Besides anyone in Plasma at the time, no one else knows of her involvement in Plasma to this day. When she was returned to her family, she found out from her mother that her father had gone missing while searching for her. Kit blames herself for her father's disappearance, falling into an even deeper depression. The only thing that kept her stable in this time was the support of her mother and her penpal Starka, who she kept in frequent contact with as soon as she was able to write again. Though her memories of that year were still foggy, she slowly opened up to her bright and happy self again. Arriving in Kalos A year or so after recovering from the Plasma incident, her mother fell ill with a mysterious disease. Seeing that the Castelia air was harming her mother's health, the doctors advised to move out of the city for any chance of improvement. Around the same time, her friend Starka had received a letter from Professor Sycamore requesting the local kids come and help him with his research--a chance to start their own careers as Pokemon Trainers. Kit inquired if there was any chance she could join them if they moved to Vaniville--which Sycamore happily approved. Kit and her mother moved to Vaniville, and Kit joined Starka to start their Pokemon journey together like they had always dreamed of. (more coming soon...) Present Day After saying her farewells to Looker and Emma, Kit resumed her Mega Stone hunt so she could further study all the Mega Evolution varieties. She stops by Camphrier Town from time to time and breeds baby Pokemon varieties for new trainers in regions all over the world. Recently, her dizzy spells and blackouts have started up again, and she's unsure of why... Pokemon Team In the PC 'Pixia (Vivillon, male)- '''A former member of Kit's main party, a very serious little butterfly with a secret silly side. He bonded with a female Vivillon that Kit recieved when trading for different Vivillon varieties, and is currently tending to eggs the pair had together. '''Jesse (Eevee, male)-' A shiny silver baby Eevee that Kit hatched on Christmas. He's a sassy little baby and somewhat vain, but he's not nearly old enough to battle just yet. 'Brat (Torchic, female)-' A baby Torchic Kit recieved in the first Pokemon Center she and Starka went to; she was immediately dubbed 'Brat' for her pecking onslaught that Kit endured the minute she was released from her ball. While it was deemed a 'Mystery Gift', Kit found a note attached to its collar that shook her up. She hasn't raised the Torchic yet, saying she's waiting for the 'right time'. Released N/A~ Deceased 'Torch (Torchic, male-- lost pre-PAC): '''Her pet Torchic as a child. Kit was ambushed by a gang in Castelia City, and the little baby Torch jumped to defend her. The two ended up with severe injuries from the encounter. Before Kit could take Torch to a Pokemon Center, a trainer forced her into a battle, where Torch lost his life. Relationships *Kit's Relationships~ Achievements Kalos Defeated the Elite Four and the Champion, earned the title of 'Grand Duchess', and has an unofficial title of 'Mega Evolution Trainer'. Unova She has a title among the former Team Plasma as the 'Azure Fox Katrina'...if you can call that an 'achievement'. Trivia *She doesn’t like being called by her real first name, and prefers to be called by her dad’s nickname for her: ‘Kit’. She's never been a fan of it, but she's also subconsciously reacting to her name being in her title in Plasma. *Since traveling to Kalos, Kit has started to keep track of how many times people use the word ''‘fantastic’ there. She counted Viola using the word at least 11 times when they battled her, and as a result, Kit has grown a huge dislike for the word. *She's agnostic, but Kit refuses to believe that Arceus is a real 'God'. She doesn't go after anyone who believes in Arceus, but if questioned why she doesn't believe in it, she won't hestitate to tell the person off. Category:Characters Category:Character